Mother of the Heart
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: A young girl looks back at the life she knew and Loved in Dodge and How it began, ...or her finding out how it began..! "Happy Healthy New Year to Everyone"
1. Chapter 1

**Mother of the Heart**

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play; will put them back when I'm done!

PT.1

Growing up in a town like Dodge, to some people, depending on where you're from, can take on a different meaning. My beginning? Well, we'll get to that later. For now, I'd like to tell you about some of the people I've grown up knowing and have grown to love and respect.

Such as:

Our Marshal. Matt Dillon. He's a good man. He is very loyal to his job, his Badge and the citizens of Dodge City. He will put their needs above his own, for even the smallest of issues; sometimes to a fault.

Then there is Dr. Adams. He's been the Doc here in town as long as I can remember. I think he's delivered every baby in Dodge and treats people, no matter their ability to pay or not.

Festus Haggen. He's a deputy. He's not very educated but he has a heart of gold.

Mr. Newly O'Brien. He's a deputy too also a gunsmith. And he studies with Doc Adams to learn medicine.

Then there is Miss Kitty Russell. She owns the Long Branch. She's a real good lady. Helps everyone. She's friends with Doc Adams, Festus, Newly… oh, and I know this is supposed to be a town secret, but we in Dodge all know she's the Marshal's special woman, although they say they're just friends.

Dodge is a good close knit town. We all pull together whenever anything happens, especially the Marshal, Miss Kitty and Doc. There isn't anything they wouldn't do for the folks when needed. Why, I remember just last winter. It was an extremely warm December and then….

(her mind drifting back)

Pushing through the batwing doors of the saloon, David yelled out. "Miss Kitty? Miss Kitty!"

Looking up from tending to a sick child on a cot and shaking her head. "Oh no."

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am. Where do you want me to put these two?" He was struggling to hold up a frail, gray haired old woman who was weak and chilled to the bone and barely hanging on. Her son, was not in much better shape than she.

Quickly, Kitty led David over. "Here, there is room by the stove. Put her here by the fire on the cot. I'll get them something to eat."

She headed into the small kitchen she had in the back of the Long Branch. One of her girls, Sue, was fixing coffee and soup and some fixing of stew with what they had and a few loaves of bread.

"How are we doing in here, Sue?"

"Ah, Miss Kitty we still have a little to go around. I guess, I tried thinning the soup and stew some but I don't know how much more we can get from it. Oh, but I saved some for you, Ma'am."

Shaking her head, "No, no, Sue. I don't want any. We'll use what we have for those who need it most. But thank you." Smiling at Sue, she made two cups of soup and carried them out to the bar, scanning the room, the worry working across her face. Breaking her train of thought was the sound of the doors opening and seeing Matt standing covered in snow, chilled through.

Handing the cups to Flo, "Here, Flo. Take these, please?"

Moving forward towards Matt. "Oh, Cowboy! Look at you."

He stood brushing the snow off his coat and hat.

"Matt? How bad is…"

Before she could finish, "Kit, the storm is bad. Me and Newly have searched nearly 50 to 70 miles outside of Dodge, for anyone caught in this and if there is anyone still out there…well…"

"Matt…"

"I know, Kit. I know."

"Cowboy, let me get you some coffee to warm you up some. Here, get this coat off you and come sit over here, closer to the fire. Matt, is there any sign of it slowing up?"

"I can't say for sure, Kitty. Heck, no one even saw this one coming."

This storm had hit Dodge City and actually most of Ford County totally by surprise. Just two days before the weather was like a normal fall day, then suddenly the winds picked up and before long the chilled winds set in and were followed by extreme cold and then snow. Lots of snow. Not that the children of Dodge weren't wishing for snow, after all it was December and it was nearing Christmas. But this was an out and out blizzard! One that NO ONE in Dodge or Ford County was prepared for.

Kitty wrapped a blanket around Matt's shoulders.

"Ah, Kit that's not…"

"No, now Cowboy just sit and warm up. No arguments. Matt, Doc has a full office. Ma's place is full and as you can see we're…"

"Yeah, Kit, I can see."

"Matt, what are we going to do? Doc was over here earlier and," now leaning in close, "we're running low on food and supplies."

Grabbing hold of her hand, "It'll be okay, Kit. We'll get through this." He smiled, squeezing her hand.

Just then David came and knelt beside Kitty. "Ma'am, don't know how to say this."

"What is it, David?"

"Well, Miss Kitty, Marshal, the old woman I brung in earlier… Ma'am… well, she… she's dead, Miss Kitty."

Dropping her head, "Oh no, Matt. Mrs. Sawyer and her son. David brought them in. They tried getting in here to town on foot. Their wagon couldn't make it any further through the snow so they walked. Matt, it was just too much for her. I tried to…" now covering her face with her hands.

Rubbing her shoulders, "Kitty, it's not your fault. You did what you could."

"Yes, young lady, I agree." Doc agreed standing behind her. "Mrs. Sawyer was 87 and had a weak heart. This storm was just too much on her."

"Well," Matt stood and put his coat on once again.

Doc and Kitty both with raised brows, "Where you going?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, I need to go find supplies, food, whatever we need."

"But, Matt…"

"No, Kitty, Matt's right. Someone has to go and find supplies."

Just then, Festus entered in behind them. "Matthew? Why don't ya let me be the one ta go and git them supplies. Ya know'd I'm good fer trackin' in this here weather."

"Ah, Festus…"

"Festus, Matt's right." Kitty added. "It's not safe for either one of you."

"Aw, foot, Miz Kitty. It's got ta be did. Well then, Matthew. If yer a going I'm a going with ya. Ya ain't talkin' me out of it."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

Mother of the Heart

This was a winter storm we/I will never forget. Why, Miss Kitty and Doc Adams worked night and day caring for everyone that was brought in out of the cold. Many who were seriously Ill. And now, with food and supplies running low, and the Marshal having to trek out to find some way to find help…

Well, that afternoon, Marshal Dillon and Mr. Haggen headed out. I know. Right? Well, from the look Miss Kitty was trying her best to hide, she was really worried and the slight look between them…

So, they packed up and headed out of Dodge. I did my best to help Miss Kitty and Doc Adams, seeing as I wasn't feeling sick like the others. Ma was feeling poorly, but once we got into town Miss Kitty had her resting comfortably.

This was the quietest Mr. Newly said he'd seen Dodge in some time. Guess with everyone being down and such there wasn't much need for Marshaling, although Marshal Dillon left him in charge.

"Kitty, I think maybe we should try and separate the more serious folk so we can concentrate on what they need." Doc explained.

Nodding, "Okay, Doc. Newly? Can you give us a hand here? We need to take the more serious folk and keep them all together."

Looking around for anyone able to help, Kitty noticed two cowboys standing by the bar. She hadn't noticed them earlier. Moving closer, "Hello. Can I get you cowboys something to warm you?"

One, looking at Kitty with a smirk said, "Sure can, Doll."

"Look here, Tiger. Save the charm. You can see we have our hands full enough here." He reached out to grab her arm but she quickly pulled back. "Look here, if you need food, a place to stay warm, to wait out this storm, you've got it. But whatever else you've got in mind, you can forget it."

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her by the back of her hair, pulling her back in a quick snap, up against his chest. "Now, now, Missy. Ben, this is the one, right? Sassy redhead?"

"Yep, she'd be her alright. Saw them together at the trial and again right here cuddled together, over in the corner, whispering." Slowly, he bent down close to Kitty's ear. "Just what was the big lawman whispering in your ear, Red? Bet'cha it was real sweet. Maybe ol' Ben can whisper somethin' real sweet to ya."

Tugging to get loose, "Get your hands off me!"

Quickly, Newly jumped up, reaching for his gun. But that quickly, the second man, Marv, clicked back the barrel of his gun. "Flinch, and Red here get's it. Now, Boy, drop the gun and the rest of you just sit tight and relax and no one gets hurt."

"What do you want here?" Kitty snapped at them. "You can see what's happening with all these people."

"Ahhhh, Red, hush up. Weain't interested in what'cha doing with these people."

Still struggling, "Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, we come lookin' for the big man. Dillon!"

"Well, he isn't here." She snapped back.

Now scanning the room, "I can see that. Well, where is he?"

Newly stepped forward. "He left town looking for food and supplies. These people need help."

Still squirming to free herself, "Let go of me! Just who are you? And why are you looking for Matt?"

Now laughing, "Well now, Red." Turning her to face him and pulling her up close. "Dillon stole seven years of my life"

"Sent you to prison, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, lady, and lost me my woman. So I figure I owe him."

Now, with only about an inch between them, Kitty swallowed hard. "What's that supposed to mean? Matt wouldn't…"

"Ah, no, Red. She left me. She just up and left. That there prison let me out and she was gone."

Now with a tight jaw, "I'd say she was smart." Kitty said.

With one hand spinning her, he used the other to backhand her, landing her to the floor against the bar.

Doc rushed to her side. "Kitty?" Wrapping his arm around her.

Rubbing her jaw, "I'm alright, Doc."

"Just let me take a look." He said shooting a stern look at Ben.

"Come on, get up. You heard me, get up." Grabbing her arm, "We're gonna wait. Got some whiskey back there, Red?"

Sam looked at them both. "Bars closed, Mister. Marshal's orders."

Ben clicked back the barrel again aiming at Sam's face."

"Sam." Kitty now nodding at him to go ahead and give it to him, figuring to keep them calm.

I was amazed, watching quietly, sitting with Ma and staying out of the way. I was hoping in one way for the Marshal and Mr. Haggen to return . But in another, I was afraid of what was going to happen if no one could warn them these men were here.

As I was attending Ma, the one called Marv, he came up behind me and began running his fingers in my hair. I was nervous, but I didn't know what to do. But just at that moment, Ma began to gasp for air, so I yelled out for Doc Adams and Miss Kitty. Ma's throat was closing up. She had already been feeling poorly before the storm, bad cough and fever and trouble swallowing.

Doc Adams tried his best, but it was her time, I guess. Ma had tried to prepare me that she would be leaving me to join Pa. I never knew Pa. He passed on before I was born, but Ma says he was a real good man. But she always told me when the time came I wasn't to worry. I'd be well looked after and well loved.

Doc Adams swiped his mustache, hung his head and wrapped his arm around me. "Honey, I'm so sorry about your Ma."

With tears trickling down my cheek, I nodded. "I know, Doc Adams. I know."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

Mother of the Heart

After Ma passed, Miss Kitty made a point to keep me close, even though she didn't think I took notice. But I knew earlier on she always took a special protective interest when it came to any of us youngins. We all kinda filled an empty place for her, but especially now, though with these two cowboys she was real protective of me. She just Plum didn't trust them, not one little bit and rightfully so.

Miss Kitty and Doc Adams were tending to one of the really sick folks, Mr. Kelly. He had broken his leg in two places and several ribs making his way into Dodge with his family and the axel on the wagon snapped. Being the stubborn man we all know him to be, he insisted on trying to fix it himself in that nasty storm and was trapped underneath the wagon, with only his two small sons and wife to try and help release him until Marshal Dillon came along.

Anyway, while Doc and Miss Kitty were tending him, this Marv fella once again approached me in the corner, coming from the kitchen, forcing me back in the hall towards Miss Kitty's office. But I heard Mr. Sam yell out then saw him pull the man away and they began to scuffle. Then I saw Mr. Sam on the floor. He had been hit in the head by the one named Ben.

Ben grabbed his friend. "Keep your mind on why we're here. Stay away from the girl. There's plenty of time for that."

Miss Kitty was now by my side and scowling at them both. "Stay away from her. She's just a child! What kind of animal are you?"

Matt and Festus were making their way through the snow as it continued to fall.

"Matthew, it shore looks like there ain't no sign of lettin' up any time soon."

Nodding, "I agree, Festus. But we need to get to a town here right quick. Hopefully we can make it to Fort Dodge. We'll have a better chance of getting help from the army."

"Matthew, I shore hope Miz Kitty and Doc can hold things all tidy together jest a bit longer, jest till me and you kin make it back inta Dodge. We jes gotta"

After riding for several more hours, Matt finally could see the stockade fencing of Fort Dodge.

Approaching the main entrance, several soldiers allowed them in. "Private? I'm Marshal Dillon from Dodge City. This is my deputy Festus Haggen. I need to see Col. Wallace."

Standing firmly, "Yes, Sir Marshal. Just follow me right this way." The private led them to Col. Wallace's office, offering to tend Matt's horse and Festus' mule, Ruth.

As they entered, "Matt? How are you? Nice to see you. But what brings you out here in this awful storm?"

Shrugging his shoulders and brushing off the snow, "Roger, you remember my deputy Festus Haggin?"

The three all shook hands.

"Here, please come and sit and get warm by the fire. I have a fresh pot of coffee. My aide makes a mean pot of coffee. Here, try some. It'll take the chill out of you." He said, handing them each a cup.

As the three sat by the stove, Matt quickly turned the conversation back to their reason for being there. "Look, Roger. This Storm, or shall we say blizzard, caught us all off guard. It has disabled Dodge City and most of Ford County. Anyone outside of Dodge has come into town for shelter. We're running out of places to put them up and food and supplies are at a bare minimum. Many of the folks coming in are sick and need attention."

Now nodding, "And you need my, well the Army's help. Is that it?"

Rubbing his hands together and nodding, "Yes, that's it. We'd be mighty grateful and obliged."

"Well, Matt, the Army would be happy to help. I'll get the men to load a wagon with food and whatever else you need that we have here in the warehouse. You just name it."

"Well, Doc Adams would sure be obliged for any medicine you can send along."

"Will do, Matt."

Col. Wallace directed his men to load up a wagon with whatever supplies Matt had listed that he thought Dodge might need to get them through this horrific storm.

As they were about to leave to head back, Col. Roger Wallace pulled Matt aside. "Matt, can we have a word?"

As Matt and Festus stood looking at him, "Matt, do you recall, oh say, about 6 to 7 years ago? I had two men that I was chasing down. Deserters. And when you helped me chase them down they were also wanted for a hold up of a bank?"

Matt pondered what Wallace was asking then as he recalled the men. Shaking his head, "Yeah , yeah. I believe it was Tellis and Baker?"

"Yeah, I member them Ya-hoos, Matthew."

"Yeah, Matt. Ben Tellis and Marvin Baker. Well, I got word that they are free men now. They served 7 years for the robbery but have been released."

"Roger, what about the desertion?"

"If they're found, we can pick them up, but their whereabouts are unknown. But, Matt, keep an eye open over your shoulder. I know 7 years is a long time, but some of these characters never let go of their grudges."

Waving up a hand in acknowledgement, "I hear ya."

Slowly, now with a full wagon of much needed supplies, Matt and Festus were making the trek back towards Dodge City, hoping they weren't too late and that Doc and Kitty hadn't lost anymore folks due to the lack of food and supplies and this unexpected blizzard.

I sat sadly, off alone by the foot of the stairs. It was getting late. Most of the folks were drifting off to a somewhat sound sleep. Some of the stronger men had carried out the bodies of those who passed on. This, for me, was especially difficult when they carried Ma away over to Mr. Crump's. I knew it will be several days before we can give her a proper burial. I sat wondering what would become of me. But I guess, first things first. As I peeked out this window and the snow fell still.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

Mother of the Heart

Ma had been telling me that I was growing up and that things in my life were going to change. I guess as much as she tried protecting me in life, she was also wanting to prepare me for the day that she would go on to be with the Lord. Ma and Doc Adams talked about that very thing many times. She would send me to tend the chickens or milk the cow so I wouldn't hear them but I knew very well what Ma worried about.

Miss Kitty saw me sitting quietly at the foot of the stairs and motioned to me to follow her to the kitchen, pouring me a glass of milk and fixing me a plate of pastry. "Here. You deserve these. You have worked so hard today, Honey, helping Doc and me. I want you to have some of these. Then I'm going to take you up to my room and you're going to get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Oh no, Miss Kitty. I… I..."

Raising a brow, "Now, Young Lady, I'll have no argument."

Now hanging my head. "Ok. Just for a bit."

"And, Honey." Now wrapping her arms around this young saddened girl. "Don't you worry about anything. You're not alone, Sweetheart. You will never be alone. You rest, I'll be back in a while."

Doc and Newly now had everyone resting quietly as much as possible. Ben and Marv were both leaning by the front doors. "Yo! Ben, I done hope ya ain't brung us into this place and whatever is makin' all these folks sick be catchin' like. Ya know?"

"Ah, shut up." Ben yelled out waving a hand. Amongst the sound of the whipping wind Marv heard the sound of horse hooves. "Hey! Hey! Listen. Ya hear that? It's a horse."

Quickly Doc Kitty and Newly 's eyes shot back and forth to one another. Kitty mouthed the words to Newly. "Matt. Festus?"

Newly just nodded. He could read the worry on her face. Without any sudden move, Kitty stood moving towards the kitchen. "Hey, Red, where ya going?"

With her hand up in front of her. "Just getting coffee." Reaching for the cup on the bar top, now looking to Sam, whose standing at the corner of the bar. No words were needed between he and his boss. Sam knew how the bar was stocked. He knew exactly where every bottle, glass and accessory was kept.

Ben Jumped up. "Not a peep. Make a sound and I'll blow heads off."

"Well, , it's not like no one knows we're here." Kitty smirked.

Spinning around fast. "Shut it, Red. Hate a smart mouth broad." Marv looked through the curtain. "Tough to see, Ben but looks like a wagon. But it's movin' real slow."

While they were watching out the window, Kitty spotted Louie coming from the back. Motioning for him to stay back. Kitty made her way to the kitchen. "Louie? Louie, shhhhhh, listen to me."

Shaking, "What? What is it, Miss Kitty?"

"Ssshhh, Louie, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go out the back and around to Front Street but don't go in front of the Long Branch here. Matt and Festus are coming up the street."

"Uh huh?"

"Yes, yes, Louie, listen. I need you to tell Matt there's two men here waiting with guns. Louie, this is important. They want to hurt Matt. I need you to get to him before he gets here, Louie. Please? Can you go, please?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. I can go warn the Marshal."

"Okay," quietly ushering him out the back door. "Hurry, Louie."

Louie bundled, shivering, being blown by the wind, made his way down Front Street till he came into the vision of Festus.

"Matthew, is that Louie?"

"It sure looks like it." Matt answered.

"Matthew, he's got ta be plum crazy ta be out in this here storm. What'cha think he's doing out here?"

"Let's find out?" Matt stepped out. "Louie? Louie, what are you doing out in this storm?"

"Marshal, Marshal, I come to warn you, Marshal. Miss Kitty… Miss Kitty, she sent me to warn you."

"Kitty? Louie? Is Kitty alright?"

"Marshal, she says theres two men with guns and they…"

Before Louie could finish, "Festus, I'm going to check it out. You take Louie and the wagon."

"But, Matthew..."

"Festus, take the wagon to Moss and…" Shaking his head he turned, heading for the Long Branch.

Now I was sleeping quietly but then I heard the sound of the horse hooves coming down Front Street mixed with the whipping wind. It kinda stirred me from my sleep. I figured that's why Miss Kitty was coming to check on me. She did say she'd be back in a while. So you can imagine my surprise when I heard the door and saw that Marv fella standing in the shadow of the door. I just yelled out. "Miss Kitty!"

Then I yelled at him. "What are you doing in here?"

He quickly grabbed me trying to cover my mouth. Then suddenly there was a gunshot and he let go looking surprised. When he turned, Miss Kitty was standing behind him with a shotgun.

"Well now, ain't that just like a woman ta shoot a gun and miss."

"Mister, I aimed that one at the ceiling. The next one is aimed right for your middle and trust me my aim is damn good. Now move away from her."

He started to pick up his gun. Kitty smirked at him, shaking her head. "Uh huh! Honey, take that."

I did what Miss Kitty told me and grabbed the gun. She walked him back down stairs just as Ben was looking to see where the shots were coming from. He saw Marv coming down with Kitty behind him.

"What 'cha do, Baker?"

"Who knew the broad had a gun?"

"Go on. You drop it too. Like I told your friend here, my aim is pretty good."

Thinking he was going to trick her, he slowly started to lift his gun out of the holster and started to turn.

Meanwhile, Matt had snuck around and in the back door, hearing everything and alarmed by hearing the gun shot. He listened and heard them talking.

Sam spotted Matt. Blocking Matt from view long enough till Ben walked closer then as he tried to pull his gun to fire up at Kitty on the stairs. Matt rushed through the office door, firing at Ben, killing him.

Newly Grabbed Marv on the stairs.

Kitty, shaking her head, deeply exhaled. Miss Kitty and I just sat on the stairs. She held me tight, much like Ma would.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

Mother of the Heart

Newly took Marv Baker to the jail as Marshal Dillon took the stairs two at a time. I guess he was not thinking at all about who was around or even that I was right there. He quickly grabbed Miss Kitty with both of his large hands on her face, tilting her to look at him eye to eye, asking if she was alright.

Then before she could answer, he remembered I was sitting with her. Collecting himself, he smiled. "Ladies? Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Miss Kitty fought back the smirk. Then I just said softly, "We are now, Marshal. We are now." Again, I could see a slight smirk on Miss Kitty's face.

Doc, Newly and Miss Kitty distributed the medicines to all the sick folks. Doc Adams felt more confident that they would all do much better now. I just wished Ma could have held on just a little longer.

Mr. Haggen says the snow is beginning to slow down some. Flo and Sue were cooking up more food for those who were feeling better and feeling much more like eating.

Slowly, over the next week the streets begun to become passable as folks got better and were up and around and started heading back to their homes. Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty decided it wasn't a good idea for me to be staying at the Long Branch, so they set me up with a room at Ma Smalley's. Ma Smalley says Miss Kitty took care of it all because she didn't think I should go out to our place and be all alone.

As I was telling you all, the Marshal, Doc and Miss Kitty, they are good and decent people. They were there for me. Now that the disaster was over, they helped me handle a proper burial for Ma. It was a real nice service. Reverend English presided and my Ma would have been pleased. I saw to it she was buried with Pa.

Now being in town, many nights I'd have supper with Miss Kitty and sometimes the Marshal and Doc would join us. We were having a nice quiet supper at Delmonico's when that nice young lawyer Mr. Breckinridge came in.

"Good Evening, Marshal, Miss Kitty, Doc." Then he nodded at me. "Ah, Miss Kitty. I don't mean to interrupt your supper but when you have a moment?"

"Oh, sure, Breck. if you will all excuse me, I'm sure this won't take long." Mr. Breckinridge agreed. They walked just outside.

Of course, we couldn't hear what they were saying but from the look on Miss Kitty's face and the way Doc Adams and the Marshal were watching them I knew something was up. When she rejoined us, she was holding a large envelope. First she looked to me then to Marshal Dillon and then to Doc Adams.

"Well, boys, I think I've finished. Um, how about you all?" She asked them.

"Yeah." Matt answered. "I'll walk you ladies home."

Doc took my arm and we walked ahead, giving the Marshal and Miss Kitty a quiet moment.

"Kitty? Are you alright?"

"Oh, Matt…"

"Kitty, what is it?"

When I looked back over my shoulder she handed him that large envelope and he began reading it. He now had that same look on his face Miss Kitty did when that young lawyer talked to her.

The next morning, I was headed for the Long Branch. Miss Kitty wanted me to meet her to go shopping. I happened to be just outside Marshal Dillon's office and the door was open, so no, I wasn't eves dropping. But I happened to hear Doc Adams laugh in a chuckle sort of way and say, "Hmmm, it's strange how this thing has come full circle. It may have taken almost 13 years Matt but from the time you rode into town with her to now…"

Hearing them walking toward the door, I quickly ran, heading for the Long Branch.

Pushing through the doors, "Good morning, Sam." Sam smiled. "Is Miss Kitty up?"

"I think so. if you'd like, there's some sweet rolls in her office. "Uh, yeah, thanks." I headed in. As I opened the door, I could smell the fresh baked sweet rolls Miss Ellie brings every morning. As I started to eat one I knocked some papers off the desk. As I was picking them up, I couldn't help but read a little of the top one. It was a letter in Ma's hand to Miss Kitty.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

Mother of the Heart

Now standing here staring at the letter, written in Ma's hand to Miss Kitty, I knew I shouldn't be reading this but I just couldn't let it go. I continued on.

Dear Miss Russell,

If your reading this I'm guessing the time has come that, that nice young lawyer, Taylor Breckinridge, has delivered this letter to you. Now what I'm about to say will be difficult.

First, let me say, thank you and Marshal Dillon for giving me a gift. The most precious gift of my life, a beautiful baby girl. I know what a difficult decision it was for you all those years ago. Doctor Adams made me understand. I know now how harsh I must have seemed so I hope you can forgive me now. Please?

Anyway, when the time came for me to sit down with Mr. Breckinridge and make plans for the day I would no longer be of this world and if that time came before my/our baby girl, we both love so very much, wasn't yet of age, I had no doubt as to who I'd want to take charge/custody and see to her care. Oh, Miss Russell, I do hope you will agree. I know over the years your love has not changed or lessened. After all you were Mary's mother before I, for however short the time.

I have instructed Mr. Breckinridge to handle all legal matters,

Forever Grateful,

Maylee Baines

Now standing here, I was in shock. I couldn't believe what I was reading. Miss Kitty is my mother? And the Marshal? Is he…? But why would they? Ma didn't tell me anything. I dropped the letter back on the desk and quickly left the office. I needed to be alone. I needed to think. This was a lot to take in. As I rushed out of the office, Miss Kitty was coming down the stairs. I looked at her briefly but just ran out. I could hear her call out to me.

"Mary? Mary, wait! Where are you going?"

Miss Kitty followed me out onto Front Street, still calling me.

"Mary, Sweetheart. What's wrong? Where you going?"

I saw Doc Adams and Marshal Dillon walking towards her as I rushed into Ma Smalley's through the back. I locked myself in the room. Oh, Ma, why didn't you tell me? What does all of this mean? I slowly packed up my things, waited till dark, then I went home. Home to what I knew.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pt.7

Mother of the Heart

Matt and Doc met up with Kitty. "Kitty? What in thunder is wrong with Mary?"

Kitty stood silent. She began to say she didn't know, but suddenly she thought about Mary coming from her office. Without a word, she turned and headed back for the Long Branch, with Matt and Doc following behind her.

"Kitty? Where are you going?"

Still saying nothing, she headed directly for her office right past Sam. "Miss Kitty? Is everything alright? I told Mary she could go in your office and have some fresh sweet rolls Ellie brought a little while ago. They were still warm." His voice trailed off as she blew passed him saying nothing.

Sam looked at Matt and Doc. "Is everything okay?"

Shaking their heads. "Not sure, Sam." Doc said. "Kitty hasn't said anything yet. Mary ran past me on the street."

"Well, Doc, can't imagine what it could be. She was in Miss Kitty's office but just a few minutes."

As the three men spoke, Kitty appeared in the doorway holding a handful of papers and on the top, the letter from Maylee Bains. Kitty's face was now pale. "Oh, Matt. I… I…"

"Kit? What is it?"

Dropping her head. "She must have found this on my desk." She said, handing him the letter.

Matt quickly scanned the letter then handed it to Doc. Doc scrubbed his chin. "HOLY THUNDER! I was never sure if Maylee told little Mary anything about her birth. You know she asked me questions once about two years ago just general things about you know, did I bring her into the world like most of the babies in Dodge. Was she a big baby? I think she was curious as to Maylee being an older mother. But you both know little Mary and how she is. Sweet girl, proper and very polite."

Kitty stood looking at Matt, Doc and Sam. Suddenly, Sam, still not fully understanding said. "Miss Kitty, did I do something wrong?" Sam asked.

Suddenly looking up. "Oh, no, Sam. No it's alright. You had no way of knowing. Matt, we need to find her. I need to talk to her and explain. Where could she be? Matt, she's just a child." Her voice began to crack.

"Now, Kitty, we'll find her. Don't worry. I'll get Festus and we'll find her. She couldn't have gone far."

"Matt, so much has happened and she's been so upset and now…"

Taking her by the shoulders, "Kit, I promise you, I'll find Mary and bring her back safe."

Matt quickly headed for his office to find Festus. Kitty decided to check with Ma Smalley.

Doc looked at Sam who was least a little still confused. "Sam. Sam, pour us some coffee and I'll clear this up." As the two men sat down at a table in the empty saloon, Doc rubbed his upper lip. "Sam, I'm sure you remember back when Matt first found little Mary Bains and brought her back to town."

"Sure, Doc. He brought her here to Miss Kitty late at night. She was an infant."

Nodding, "Yep, that's right and it broke Kitty's heart when she had to give her up after getting attached to that little one, once she had her awhile and had been caring for her and loving her."

"Sure, Doc. Miss Kitty loved that little girl, still does."

"Well turns out Maylee Bains had it set up that since Eli Bains was already gone that in the event of her death, she wanted Miss Kitty to take custody of little Mary and raise her. So she had legal papers drawn up, but also wrote Miss Kitty a letter and apparently, Mary found the letter on Kitty's desk in her office. Before Kitty had the chance to sit her down and tell her about it all."

Sam, covering his face with his hands, said, "Oh, good heavens, Doc. I had no idea. "I would never have allowed Mary to go in."

Doc quickly stopped him. "No, no, Sam. Like Kitty said, you had no way of knowing so don't beat yourself up over this. Matt will find her and Kitty will talk to her."

"Doc, Mary will be in good hands with Miss Kitty. I believed that before and I believe it now. Miss Kitty has an abundance of love to give."

Smiling, Doc nodded. "She damned sure does, Sam."

Kitty knocked at Ma Smalley's. As she entered, Ma greeted her. "Why, Miss Kitty. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, Ma, it's Mary."

"She is quite a girl, Miss Kitty. Why she was up and dressed bright and early looking forward to her day shopping with you." Now noticing the expression on Kitty's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Ma, she's gone." Kitty sighed.

"Well, I guess I should explain. After Maylee Bains died, I found out that Taylor Breckinridge had papers she'd drawn up that in the event of her death she named me as Mary's guardian."

"Well, Miss Kitty, I think she made a good choice. After all, it was you who…"

Stopping her, "Ma, thank you. The point is, I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Mary about this yet but she found the papers and a letter to me from Maylee on my desk, in my office. And now she is very upset."

"Well, Miss Kitty, her mother just died and…"

Shaking her head, "No, Ma, it was the letter…"

Now looking confused. "I don't understand?"

Kitty handed Ma the Letter. As she read it, she now saw what Kitty was talking about. Ma's eyes focused on the words, 'Thank you and the Marshal for the gift, beautiful baby girl.' Then her eyes scanned down to, 'After all you were Mary's mother before I, however short the time.'

Ma inhaled. "Oh my, Miss Kitty. What are you going to do?"

With her hands partially covering her face, "Ma, we have to find her."

Ma just hugged Kitty. "I'll look everywhere I can think of."

They both checked her room and realized all her things were gone. Kitty looked at Ma with tears in her eyes. "Ma, she's out there somewhere all alone. She's just a child."

"Now, now, Kitty. "You'll find her I know you will." Suddenly Ma stopped Kitty as she was about to leave. "Miss Kitty, wait! Just the other night, Mary sat here with me we were having tea and she just kept talking about home."

"Home." Kitty repeated.

"Yes, home. Her home."

"Ma, you might have something. Thank you." And Kitty rushed out, headed for Moss Grimmick's

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

Mother of the Heart

I made my way home safely. Yes, home. My and Ma's home. The only home I remember. Luckily, there is firewood still here so I can get warm and we had plenty of food still here, so I'll be fine for a while. I know eventually someone will come and make me go with them but for now…

I'm still so shocked. Does everyone know? Hmmm, they must. Miss Kitty's been in Dodge for a long time and had her business along time and the Marshal. He's been Marshal a really long time. And Doctor Adams? Wow. I guess he knew. But why? I wasn't an orphan. This doesn't make sense. They have all been in my life and shown me so much love growing up. I don't know what to think.

And that letter? My head is spinning with the Ma's words.

I want to thank you and the Marshal for giving me a gift. The most precious gift of my life. A beautiful baby girl and I know how difficult it was. Doctor Adams explained it to me. …. and, after all you were Mary's mother before I, however short the time.

Miss Kitty if you were my mother. Why did you give me away? Why didn't you want me?

Oh someone's coming. That sounds like a horse, but also wheels.

After a minute, there was a knock. "Mary? Mary, are you here? Mary, please, Sweetheart? It's Kitty. I need to know you're alright."

I decided to open the door. It was cold outside. I opened the door. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm alright."

"Mary, Sweetheart, I was scared. Look, we need to talk."

I turned facing the fire. "If you don't mind, I don't feel much like talking."

"Mary, this is important and, Sweetheart, I know that you know what I want to talk about and it can't be avoided. So come on, please? Come sit here with me." Miss Kitty patted the seat beside her. "Please?"

Without saying anything, I agreed.

"Mary, I know you read the letter."

I dropped my head. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I shouldn't have. It was private."

Shaking her head and placing her hand on mine, "No, no, Mary. it's ok. I'm not upset with you. I want to explain to you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, I blurted out. "What? Why you and my father, the Marshal didn't want me? Didn't love me enough to keep me so you gave me away?"

Suddenly Miss Kitty's eyes widened. "Oh, Mary. NO! Sweetheart, NO! I need you to listen to me. It's not what you think. You're wrong. That's not what happened, not at all. Good Heavens, no!"

"Remember? I did read the letter, even if I shouldn't have."

Shaking her head, "Mary, Please, you misunderstood. Will you listen to me and let me explain?"

I got up and began walking around the room, not sure if I wanted to hear anything she had to say.

At first the room was quiet then Miss Kitty began to speak. "Ok, Mary, I'm going to tell you everything.

Your Ma, Maylee, was married to a man name Eli, Eli Bains. He was a good man. Eli would come to the Long Branch have a few beers with his friends on occasion and that was fine. But Eli couldn't handle drink hard liquor, whiskey etc. and he promised your Ma he wouldn't drink it. Anyway, six years prior they had, had a little girl who was still born. Anyway, they came to town after not being in town for a few months and for some reason, he met up with some friends and decided to have a drink. It got out of hand and he got into a real bad fight. When the Marshal tried to break it up he pulled a gun and ended up shot and he died. Matt felt really awful about it. Eli was a good friend. So, he went off alone just needing time to clear his head. While he was away, he came across a young teenage girl. She was scared, alone and had just given birth to a tiny, beautiful baby girl. Matt tried to help her by taking her home to her family, but they wouldn't accept her with the baby. She was unmarried. As I said, she was just a child herself. Too young to care for a child. So Matt brought the baby home to Dodge."

As Miss Kitty, talked I watched her intently.

"It was the middle of the night when he returned with this tiny baby girl. He knocked on my door and gave her to me knowing I would know what to do for this precious little one. And I did. I fed her, clothed her and most of all loved her, deeply. And I named her Mary. This precious little girl stole my heart. Matt and Doc worked night and day trying to find a proper home for her to be raised in. Now I'll be honest, at first I felt I was too busy for a baby. But like I said, she stole my Heart. Then Doc and Matt convinced me, and it took a lot of convincing. Well, Maylee also came to see me pleading with me. Telling me how much she wanted to raise you and be you're ma. So as much as it broke my heart, I felt it best to give you the best life possible. But Maylee promised she'd always bring you to Dodge and let me stay a part of your life and see you were happy and healthy. So, see Sweetheart? That's what Maylee meant about me being your mother first."

Now when I turned and saw the pain in Miss Kitty's eyes, I felt so awful for the things I said when she first showed up. "Oh, Miss Kitty, you mean, you didn't have me?"

"No, Sweetheart. But, I'd be proud to have had you as my daughter."

I quickly fell into her arms apologizing. "I am so sorry for acting like…"

"No, no , no. Honey, you have been through so much."

"But, that letter. Ma said she wanted you to take me. Does that mean I'll be your daughter again?"

"We don't have to decide all that tonight."

Just then, Matt and Festus rode up outside and walked up to the door. "Kitty? Everything okay here?"

"Simultaneously, the response he got was, "It is now. It is now."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT. 9

"Mother of the Heart"

Conclusion

When we returned to Dodge, I convinced Miss Kitty to let me stay at her place for the night. I just felt we had so many things to talk about. She filled me in on the weeks she took care of me and as she put it, how I stole her heart. Now things make sense. Why Ma always made a point to stop and see Miss Kitty when we came to Dodge. Not just that they were friends.

Turns out after the day we had, I was more exhausted then I thought. Miss Kitty insisted I get some sleep and we talk more in the morning so I agreed. She had this beautiful room adjoined to hers. I had this big bed all to myself with a soft fluffy quilt. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke a little while later hearing voices, coming from the other room. Again, I know I shouldn't have listened but I was worried. I heard the Marshal talking to Miss Kitty. He wasn't convinced that Ma was right about me coming to be with Miss Kitty. He was worried about… Well, I hear the things people have been saying. You know, her business and all.

But when I was a baby the Marshal brought me to Miss Kitty so he must have thought she could care for me. And suddenly, I could hear Miss Kitty's voice raise, asking, no, telling him, she wouldn't let him do this to her again. That he and Doc had made her feel like she wasn't enough or capable of being my mother. But now that I have come back to her again, this time she wouldn't let me go and this time no one, not even he, would convince her to give me up. And if he loved her as he said he did, he wouldn't ask her to.

I stood stunned. She does love me! Just as Ma did. It was then I listened on.

"Matt, remember the day I came to you and asked you to take Mary and I out to Maylee Bain's place?"

"Yeah, Kit, I remember."

"Just before that, Maylee came to see me. She wanted to try and convince me to give Mary to her after you told her I was meaning to keep her."

"Kit, you never told me that." He said.

"Well, when we talked, she proceeded to tell me that, she knew I never had a child and never wanted to be a mother. Cowboy, she didn't know that. That was just a presumption on her part. Like most people have about me because of what I do here. But you know better. Then she said something else. She looked at me and told me about her baby girl that was still born and that this baby would take her place and if I lost Mary it would hurt but only a little while because only a woman who'd carried a child could know the true feeling of loss. Well, Cowboy, let me tell you something. She's wrong! My pain of losing Mary all these years was just as great as if she was my very own. She may not have grown in my body but she did grow in my heart and if that doesn't count, nothing does!"

The tears trickled down my cheeks so much I couldn't contain myself. I quickly opened the door. "Marshal Dillon, please don't take me away. Miss Kitty is my mother, my Mother of the Heart."

The Marshal stood speechless. Ma and Miss Kitty were both my mothers of the heart. Neither one gave birth to me but if it wasn't for them where would I be? They gave me life and most important "LOVE."

The next morning, the Marshal went and saw that nice young lawyer and they sent a wire to Judge Brooker and he came to Dodge. Oh, and how the gossip did start. Some of the women in town would get together and say how they thought it was inappropriate for Miss Kitty to be my mother, being a saloon owner and unmarried.

Me? I would just smile at them. I couldn't think of a finer person to have as a mother. Judge Brooker ruled in our favor and eventually folks started to come around.

Now, Doc Adams is like a Grandpa to me. I can't ever remember ever having a grandpa. I have lots of uncles, Uncle Sam, Festus, Newly. And then there's the Marshal. Oh and I was right. They still stay discrete in public but Momma and the Marshal… Well, we'll see. I'm hopeful. But for now, we're a family, just the way we are.

So, as I started out in the beginning, my life and my birth may have started someplace else but my life is right here in Dodge, and in my opinion, the best place I know, with the best folks I know. And for those of you who don't know me… .My name is…

Mary (Graham) Bains Russell

If you're ever in Kansas, be sure to stop in Dodge. We'll make sure you feel welcome.

Fini

A/N, Thank tou to Singerme for another great idea and her help along the way. And to my loyal readers and reviewers, I want to wish everyone a… HAPPY HEALTHY NEW YEAR


End file.
